


Gabriel Nowak is real and he tried to fight me behind a 7/11

by Ambercreek



Series: Ghost AU [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Based on Real Events, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Crack, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, title might change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Gabriel Nowak is a ghost and Ash can't get him to leave them alone





	

It was something different to spice up training. Instead, the attackers were going to try and defend for around and see how well that goes.

Ash didn't even make it past the preparation phase. All because _someone_ played a joke on them that involved C4 being placed behind a toilet, and said toilet exploding - killing them instantly.

So all Ash could do was sit bitterly and watched as everyone went along with the simulated training.

 _"Next round, I'm shooting him in the back of the head!"_ Ash groaned and glared at the ghost resting next to them on the bench.

"Nowak don't." They scolded. At this point, the ghost's threats towards their teammates mean absolutely nothing. He can't harm them since he doesn't have a physical body and only Ash is the one that can see him. Still, haven't figured that one out.

The Ghost folds his arms over his chest and looks at the other teammates. _"I don't get how you can still trust them after pulling a stunt like that?"_

"Look, I'm not happy about having a toilet blown up in my face," Ash starts. "But I'm definitely giving him a piece of my mind after this don't you worry."

Nowak raises his eyebrow, arms falling back to his side - the hands going through the bench. He turns his attention to the FBI operative once more. _"What if this had been a real life situation, take away all of the simulation equipment and placed you right on the field, what would you do then?"_

"Then I'd haunt the poor bastard that did it to me."

_"Give me a serious answer."_

"Okay, fine, because something like this wouldn't happen in the field because I know these men aren't stupid enough to pull something like this on a fellow teammate." The FBI agent turns their head to face Gabriel. "How's that for a reply?" 

"Um, Eliza, who are you talking to?" Thermite pops in. Jolting Ash to face him. Right, since they are the only ones who can see Gabriel, to anyone else, it just looks like they are talking to themselves.

"No one, so how did the rest of the round go?"

"Terrible, we lost and we've collectively decided that we aren't going to try this ever again." Ash nods. "Yeah, I agree with that."


End file.
